Lover Dearest
by TheOodhugger
Summary: New Marianas Trench story. I haven't seen many on here, so I decided to add one. Bryleigh Rae Turner hails from Tennessee and ends up being Marianas Trench's new merch girl, having known the guys for two years now. Her and Josh share a similar secret. Will tour be a good thing for the two? Or will their relationship as friends, and more, end up in flames?
1. Very Long Tour

_I shivered as the rain continued pouring around me. I was hiding until I could make a call to a friend to come get me. But, then I remembered I was in Vancouver and all my friends were still in Tennessee. So that wouldn't really help me out here. But, it was definitely my luck to get stuck in the rain in a strange city with no one closely remote to a friend around. _

_"I'm such a fucking bad luck magnet." I whispered, sliding down the wall I was leaning against. I heard voices around the corner of the building, so I called out, "Hello?"_

_"Who's there?" A male voice called out as I stepped out to see who I was facing. "Woah, how long have you been there? You look soaked."_

_I chuckled, "It's been since the concert ended. I stepped out after the last set for a cigarette only to have it start pouring." I bit my lip and tossed my wet red and purple hair out of my face. "So, I don't even have a ride and I never bring my phone to a show. It's in my motel room."_

_"Where are you even from?" The guy who had become a sort of hero to her asked._

_"Tennessee." I replied, watching his big blue eyes get wider. "Yeah, I'm here on business, technically. But, I heard you were playing while I was here, so I got a ticket for the show."_

_"Woah. You've traveled far." He replied, laughing. "Come on, meet the guys." He pulled me over to the guys and announced, "Look what I found."_

* * *

That's how I became good friends with Marianas Trench. And now I was back up in Vancouver, living permanently with Josh Ramsay and Matt Webb. I know, it's surreal, right? But, not only am I living with them, but I'm about to go on tour with them, All Time Low, Simple Plan, and Forever The Sickest Kids.

"Have you even packed, Bryleigh?" Josh laughed as he walked into my bedroom, which looked as if there had been a tornado storm through. "Your room looks like mine does."

"Shut up. I'm a girl." I snarked, grinning. Yes, I completely just used that excuse. "Don't judge."

He laughed, plopping onto my bed. "Need any help, Tennessee? I could pack your cute little undies." He winked, sending a bright red hue across my face. "I'm kidding, Bry. Unless you want me too."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Just for that, you get to pack my shoes."

"Jeesus!" He whined, looking towards my massive mountain of shoes. "Do you even know how many of those you have?"

I chuckled, "No, do you?"

* * *

"It's done! The chore of packing Bryleigh Rae Turner's suitcase is finally finished." Josh laughed, bounding into the living room where the guys were seated playing Halo. "An arduous task defeated by Josh Ramsay and Bryleigh Turner."

The guys looked up at my disheveled state and Josh's excited one. Matt simply shook his head while Mike and Ian clapped, egging Josh on. I rolled my eyes, plopping down on Matt's lap and throwing my head against the couch.

"Aww, poor 'Leigh is all tired." Matt cooed, teasing me.

"You try packing girly items with Josh going 'Ooh.' the entire time." I whined, poking my lower lip out. "He's such a child."

"Hey!" Josh protested, flipping his blue hair out of his face. "I am not childish."

I looked at him pointedly, him just proving me wrong. The guys laughed as him and I had a staring contest. Finally he blinked, tapping his tongue ring against his teeth in irritation. I cheered, jumping off of Matt's lap and bouncing around. I grinned and blew a sarcastic kiss at Josh.

"I love you, Josh." I teased, going to sit in his lap. "And you know you love me too."

He chuckled and pretended to shove me off his lap before pulling me into his chest. My heart pounded crazy in my chest as he held me, his head resting on my shoulder. I grinned up at Matt, who was the only one who knew my dirty little secret. The fact that I was madly in love with my best friend of two years. Matt simply rolled his eyes, chuckling at my stupidity.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go to bed." I yawned, standing up and stretching. I heard Josh cough uncomfortably behind me, making me smirk. "I hope I can actually sleep tonight."

"Have you been having the nightmares again?" Josh asked, looking up at me with concern in his beautiful pale blue eyes. I bit my lip and nodded, walking away from the group. I heard Josh get up and follow me to my bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to worry you." I whispered, biting my lip. I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Sing to me? My song?"

It wasn't actually my song. They wrote it long before I had even thought of the guys being my friends, much less me being a fan of their music. But, Josh began humming the tune to Beside You, laying down beside me. I curled into his side, closing my eyes and listening to his voice.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my face still buried in Josh's chest. I sat up, brushing my ratty hair out of my face. He looked so peaceful, his blue/black hair falling into his face. He seemed so content and young while he slept. And now I felt like a creeper, staring at my best friend while he slept. I turned away, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't move." Josh mumbled, grabbing me around the waist. "You were warm."

I chuckled, laying back down beside him. I brushed his bangs out of his face. "We have to get up. It's almost four. The bus gets here at four thirty. I need a shower and so do you."

He opened one eye, pouting at me with his full lips. I pouted back mockingly before getting out of bed. He sat up and smirked at me, looking me up and down.

"Nice jammies. Is that what you were wearing last night?" He teased, pointing out the fact I was in one of his big button downs and no pants. "Isn't that my shirt?"

I blushed, "For your information, I was wearing this shirt yesterday, but I kicked off the pants in the middle of the night. I got hot."

He laughed and sat up, ruffling his hair and yawning. I rolled my eyes when he simply laid back down after stretching. I turned on the ball of my foot and headed for the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

*Josh*

I watched Bryleigh waltz into the bathroom, wearing only my shirt. I had to admit, she looked fantastic. She was small and curvy, but nice curves. She ate like a horse sometimes and I wondered how she stayed so in shape. But, I'm digressing. I just like how she looked...and how she felt when sleeping curled up next to me.

She was just perfect to me. Soft curves, she smelt good, and she was my best friend. And I was completely in love with her. Just my luck, right? I was the least likely person to get a girl, to be honest. The guys all knew it too. But, she was different. It's like she was built to be mine. She fit in my arms like my missing puzzle piece.

I groaned, sitting up and dragging my hands down my face. How in the hell was I going to handle three, maybe four, months on tour with her? For the most part, we're going to be in close quarters, living on the bus for the next few months. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other. A lot more than we already do now.

This tour is going to be so very long.


	2. Difficult

I grinned at Matt as I grabbed my luggage from the front door. I was so glad I had dressed comfortably in sweats and my favorite Bring Me The Horizon tshirt. I was so ready to go and read my book, settling in for this long drive. I knew that being so close to Josh for this long period of time was going to drive me crazy. It's like having a piece of cake put in front of you and being told you can't have it because you're dieting.

"You ready to be stuck on a tour bus with a bunch of sweaty guys for four months?" Ian asked, plopping down beside me as we all settled in the back lounge. He laughed as I stuck my tongue out and made a face. "Aw, you love us, Bry!"

"Eww, cooties!" I squealed, laughing at Ian. "I'm getting raped by Willy Wonka! Help guys!" Ian got off me and pouted. "Aww, Ian! Poor baby." I puckered my lips, cooing at the older man and laughing at his 'offended' face. "Did I hurt your feewings?"

"Yeah, you did!" Ian said, laughing. He couldn't even keep a straight face as we teased each other. "You know, you know what? Just...read your book. Or bother Josh."

I laughed, "You bothered me first! You go bother Josh!"

"I see how it is!" Josh yelled, plopping beside me and yanking my book out of my hand. "Just for that, I'm not going to leave you alone at all today."

I rolled my eyes and tried to reach for my book. "Josh, give me my book, seriously!"

I never even noticed the other guys had even left. I was too busy fighting with Josh over my book. Finally, I just sat in his lap and stretched to grab my book, yelping excitedly when I finally got it. I grinned at him, but didn't move from my spot on his lap. I laughed at his uncomfortable facial expression.

"Aww, is Josh getting a boner?" I teased, getting up from his lap. I kept my eyes on his face, just keeping safe if he did have a raging hard on. But, I think that's just a fantasy of mine. "A girl was actually touching little Joshie!" I laughed, sitting beside him and facing him. I squealed when he tackled me and hovered over me. "Hey, I'm getting paid if you're going to make out with me."

I looked into his eyes and my green eyes widened when I noticed how dark his had gotten. I was speechless as he stared down at me, his normally pale eyes much darker than normal. I bit my lip, my eyes darting to his lips, ones that I had once dreamed about kissing. My breathing quickened and my heartbeat picked up as I realized Josh was leaning closer to my face. At that moment, everything stopped and I wasn't breathing anymore.

"Hey, stop getting it on and let's eat!" Matt called, breaking Josh out of whatever trance he was in.

Josh climbed off me and ran a hand through his hair, grinning at me quickly. "I'll be there in a second!" He called, shooing me off as he grinned at me, somewhat reassuringly.

*Josh*

Bryleigh left and I let out a huff of breath. I can't believe I almost kissed my best friend. We weren't even on the first day of tour! If this was going to be like this for the entire tour, I don't know if I'll be able to make it without wanting to rip all her clothes off. She was addicting. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her was like music and art. The best drug in the world wouldn't be able to top her and everything she does.

'Come on, man. She's your best friend.' I thought, trying to snap myself out of it. I had to be on a bus with her for an extended period of time. I can't make this awkward for either of us.

"Dude, are you coming?" Mike called, walking back here with me. "You okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to try and walk around all uncomfortable because I couldn't keep it in my pants around my best friend. "I'm coming though, man. I'm starving."

"Alright, Josh. Hurry up though. This is our only stop for a few hours." Mike replied, eyeing me suspiciously.

* * *

*Bryleigh*

Josh appeared in the restaurant about two seconds after Mike came in. He looked so uncomfortable, which makes two of us, but if he was uncomfortable in the sexual way, like I was, I bet he had it a lot worse. I bit my lip and looked at my salad, moving the lettuce around with my fork, and tried to keep my gaze off of the blue eyed man.

I was so mad at Matt. Josh was so close to kissing me and he ruined it! I know he didn't mean to and he was just making sure we would eat, because we wouldn't be stopping to eat after this for a few hours. But, still! He was going to kiss me.

"You okay, Bry?" Matt asked, smirking at me. "You look a little blue."

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at making a joke about my hair. I looked up and Josh's blue eyes were staring at me with laughter in them. I scoffed at his humor and plowed my fork into my salad, taking a huge bite.

"You guys are assholes." I mumbled, my mouth filled with salad. "You don't make fun of Josh and his blue hair. And he has the blue eyes! He's really blue!"

The guys laughed as I pouted, just stuffing my face with my salad, wanting to be on the bus to sleep as soon as possible. I smiled as the guys goofed around. Soon, we were all piling back onto the bus for a million hour drive. I went straight to my bunk and curled up with my Batman blanket, attempting to get a few hours of sleep before we got to the first venue.

"Bryleigh! Don't go to sleep!" Josh whined, climbing into the bunk with me. I grunted under his weight and shifted out from underneath him. "Stay awake with me."

I faced the wall and desperately tried to control my heart.

He was going to make this so difficult for me.


	3. Blue Eyes

"Wooooo!"

I jolted awake and slammed my head against the top bunk. Groaning in pain, I flipped my legs over the side of the bunk. I barely even noticed that Josh wasn't in there with me anymore. I shuffled into the back lounge, where all the guys were playing Halo. I plopped down on the couch next to Josh and cradled my head in my hands.

"You okay?" Matt asked, chuckling. I looked up and glared at him, my green eyes narrowing. "Whoa, you look ready to kill someone."

I growled and buried my face in my hands. "My head hurts." I whined, my voice muffled by my hands. "I whacked my head on the bunk above me because I woke up to someone screaming back here!"

I moaned as my voice raised, bringing a pounding headache to the forefront of my head. The guys laughed as I fell onto my side with my head in Josh's lap. He chuckled and instantly his fingers were running through my hair. I let out a content sigh as my eyes closed and his fingers ran through my hair comfortingly.

"That feels so amazing." I moaned, rolling onto my back. "Don't ever stop." He simply chuckled, his fingers not once stopping. Soon, I was falling asleep to the sounds of guns shooting and the feeling of his amazing hands in my hair.

*Josh*

I smiled at the brunette who was now asleep on my lap. She had this look of contentment on her face as I ran my fingers through her hair, fluffing it up as I did. She has always had this weird thing about me playing with her hair. I was the only one to ever actually be able to touch it, because she was so obsessive with it.

"You have it so bad for her, dude." Matt laughed, watching her face. "So fucking bad."

"Well, you like her best friend." I scoffed, watching him texting on his blackberry. "Is that her now?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's her. But at least I'm dating her because I like her." He grinned at his phone. "I don't think I told you, but I'm going to marry her. I mean, we've been dating for almost a year now."

I felt Bryleigh stir in my lap and soon I was staring into her beautiful, giant green eyes. Those were my favorite things about her. Her eyes were so big and expressive, lighting up whenever she laughed. They lit up her face and made her so beautiful. She was perfect.

"What are you guys talking about?" She murmured, still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at me. "Hi."

I smiled down at her. "Hey."

The guys gagged in the background, pretending to be sick. Bryleigh frowned and sat up, looking over at the guys who were attempting to look innocent. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch, curling up beside me. Before, I would have just seen this as her curling beside her best friend. But, it's hard to see her as just my best friend now.

"What's going on, guys?"

She stared at Matt, her eyes narrowing at his phone. "Are you talking to Bre?" She looked up at his eyes, which were wide as he quickly shook his head and stuffed his phone down his pants. "Don't lie to me! IS that Bre?"

He nodded sheepishly and grinned, pressing a few buttons on his phone. After he had taken them out of his pants first. Soon, a ringing filled the back lounge and Bryleigh's face lit up in excitement. A girl's voice floated out of the speaker and Bryleigh let out a squeal.

_"Jesus! Matt, what the hell was that?" _The female asked.

"Bre!" Bryleigh squealed, grabbing the phone from Matt. "Bre, I miss you, Why couldn't you come with us?"

_"Bryleigh! Aww, boo, I have work. But, I'll be coming on in a few days. My boss gave me vacation."_ Bre replied, eliciting a wide grin from both Matt and Bryleigh. _"I miss you, love! When are you going to get with blue eyes?"_

Bryleigh's eyes got wide as she quickly turned the phone off speaker and ran into the other room. Matt and I stared after her, Matt's mouth gaped open.

"She ran off with my phone!" Matt cried, pausing for a few seconds. "And my girlfriend!"

*Bryleigh*

"Bre, you were on speaker and 'blue eyes' was in the room!" I hissed into the phone. "He doesn't know I like him."

_"As if it's not obvious that Josh likes you, too."_ Bre scoffed, laughing at me.

"What? No." I shook my head, not letting her lie to me. "He isn't into me like that."

_"Uhm, dear, you are obviously blind. Even Matt and the guys can see it!"_ She shouted. I could even see her rolling her eyes. _"Seriously, child. How can you _not _see how he looks at you?"_

Josh likes me? Then, why won't he say anything. Maybe he's afraid I won't like him back. Just like I've been afraid to say anything to him because of the rejection that might happen. I pushed the off button robotically and set it in Matt's bunk. I slid into mine and shut the curtains, which everyone knows as 'Do not disturb' for one of us. It's the only way we can get some kind of privacy.

He likes me?

* * *

**Okay, this one is a little short, but that's because the next chapter is going to fast forward about a week or so. But, I have a reason for it! Also, I'M GOING TO THE BATMAN PREMIERE TONIGHT! Okay, that is all.**


	4. Beside You

We had already been on tour for a few days and tonight we were going to be staying in a hotel. I was so excited to be in a real bed, even if only for a night. Granted, it's not _my_ comfy bed, but it would have to do. Naturally, I was in a hotel room with Josh, cause no one realized I was avoiding him, trying to sort my head out. Well, he probably noticed. Usually we were joined at the hip.

"Bryleigh, you ready to be in a real bed?" Josh asked, walking up beside me. I looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes staring into my plain green eyes. "I know how much you hate the bunks on the bus."

I laughed, "Yeah, those are the most uncomfortable places to sleep on the planet." I shook my head, my brown and blue hair falling over my shoulders. "I'd much rather sleep on the couch, but since you don't sleep, you take over it."

He laughed and pulled out our room key, slipping it into the lock. I grinned and bounced on my toes, so ready to fall into a nice comfy bed. He opened the door and immediately my face dropped. We only got one bed. Probably because Simkin, and pretty much everyone we know, believed us to be in love. Which isn't a complete lie on my part. I'm not so sure about Josh still.

"One bed." I stated, looking at Josh. "Share?"

He smiled and hugged me, tightly. "I was afraid you hated me."

I let out a very non-feminine laugh, burying my face in his chest. "Hate you? Me? Never in a million years."

"Good." He replied, looking down into my eyes. "Bry, can I...can I try something?"

I bit my lip and watched his eyes fall to them. Before I know it, his lips were capturing mine in a searing kiss. I gasped in surprise, opening my mouth to his demanding tongue. I moaned and pressed myself closer to him, winding my fingers into his hair. I could feel the cool metal of his tongue ring slide across the roof of my mouth, sending shivers down my body.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. We were both breathing heavily, trying to regain ourselves after what just happened. I pulled away and turned my back on him, pressing my fingers to my now swollen lips.

"Bryleigh?" Josh whispered, his voice questioning. "Did I..did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, turning around to look at him again. His hair was disheveled from when I ran my fingers through it and his blue eyes were dark. I bit my lip again and winced when I bit down too hard.

"Josh, I-I've been wanting that to happen for so long." I confessed, looking up at him. "I-I just never thought you felt the same."

He let out a humorless laugh. "How could I not? Look at you, Bryleigh. You're my other half. I just know it. God, I sound like a fucking cheeseball right now." I laughed, hiding my giggles under my hand. "Seriously, though, Bryleigh. You've been my best friend since we met in the rain all those years ago. Then, by chance, you happened to become an intern at our record company for Simkin. Talk about my fucking luck. Since then, you've been on tour after tour with us? Who do you think runs all our other 'babysitters' off?"

I stared at him, my mouth open in shock. "You guys purposefully ran those people off? Simkin thought I was the only one who could handle you guys!"

He laughed, "You are the only one who can handle us. Everyone else thought we were fucking crazy."

I rolled my eyes, answering with, "You guys _are _fucking crazy. I don't know how Simkin handled you without me."

He took a step forwards, grabbing my hips in his large hands. "You're perfect. You have just enough sanity to deal with us. But, just enough _insanity _to have fun with us. You've been there for all my insomniatic nights and Matt's fights with his girlfriend. You're Mike's kid's godmother and one of Ian's closest friends."

I snorted, "I have to be there for Matt's fights with his girlfriend. She's my best friend."

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to my forehead, no longer saying any words to me. I looked up and moved my hands to cup his face. I took a daring move and pressed my lips to his, moving them together, while Josh moved us to the bed. I let out a squeal when we dropped on it. I pulled away and began laughing at the luck of it all.

I turned and continued laughing while Josh stared at me with a grin on his face. Soon, my laughter died to small little giggles. I brushed away the tears of laughter from my face and stared at Josh with a goofy grin of my own. He leaned in and captured my lips again, rolling to lay on top of me. I moaned as his finger worked into my hips, squeezing and rubbing, lifting my shirt in the process.

"Josh," I gasped, arching into him. "Josh, s-st-oh, god."

He chuckled, biting down on my neck and nibbling on the flesh there. "You don't seem to want me to stop."

I bit my lip as his hands wandered across my body, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through my veins.

*Josh*

I grinned down at Bryleigh, whose eyes were closed and her bottom lip was tucked under her teeth. She was so beautiful, but I wasn't going to go any further with her. She was so much better than that. So much more than that to me.

I rolled off of her, after pressing a kiss to her forehead. It was extremely hard to restrain myself. She just looked so damn gorgeous sprawled out beneath me, her lips swollen, cheeks red, and hair all messy around her head. I laid on my side, my hand propping my head up as I stared at her. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to calm herself down and she had a goofy smile on her face, lighting up her eyes.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

**Dark Knight Rises was _perfect. _God, it was so amazing. Holy fuck, go see it. It's definitely worth watching. I've already seen it twice. Hahah, I'm obsessed with Batman. Favorite superhero growing up.**


	5. Doctor Depression

The next few days, Josh and I were attached at the hip moreso than before. Ever since that night in the hotel, we've been similar to a lovey-dovey couple like Matt and Bre. And I think everybody noticed. We didn't really want everyone to think we were dating, because neither of us were sure exactly what we were. I wanted to be considered his girlfriend. I have ever since I started realizing I was in love with the boy. But, I don't want to push anything on him. I mean, he's touring for god's sake.

"Bryleigh!" Matt called as I was setting up the merch booth. Thank god the doors weren't open yet, because I didn't feel like getting glared at today. "Bry, can I ask you something?"

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sure. What's going on?"

He fiddled with something in his hands and I gasped as soon as I saw what it was. He grinned and opened the box, where a beautiful white gold band sat. I let out a sound of girlish delight as I snatched the box away from Matt. There in the middle of the band was a beautiful elegant diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Oh, Matt!" I squealed, bouncing up and down. "She is going to go bonkers for this! She is going to love it."

"Who's going to love what?" Josh asked, coming to wrap his arms around my waist. I pulled away and shoved the ring in his face, a stupd grin on my own. "Oh, man. Bre?"

Matt grinned, "Yeah. I'm going to do it on stage tonight if it's okay with you."

I squealed, "Josh, you better let him do it!" I demanded, a large grin splitting my face at the thought of my two best friends getting married. "It would be so cute! She's always wanted to get proposed to at a concert."

Josh grinned at me and shook his head. "I wasn't going to say no."

I giggled, "Good. Oh, my god! Married. She's getting married!"

"Who's getting married?" Bre asked, popping up behind me grinning. "Are you finally getting married and you're talking in third person?"

I let out a squeal and tackled my best friend. I was so glad to see her beautiful hazel eyes in person again. She laughed and hugged me back tightly jumping up and down with me. Pulling back, I held her shoulders and grinned, taking in her new hairstyle.

"You look so cute." I gushed, taking a strand of hair in between my fingers. "I love the color."

Her hair was now a light caramel, with red streaks running through it, framing her face in a cute pixie bob. She always looked so good with the shorter hair styles, whereas I preferred the longer hair.

"So, who's getting married?!" Bre asked, laughing. "I wanna know."

I shook my head. "Not a chance. It's a surprise!" I laughed, heading back behind the merch table to help set up for when the fans came in. "Now, come help me set up the booth."

She laughed and slid behind the booth, hitting the boxes with ferver. The next few hours were spent with us chatting with the fans and selling the boys clothes. We were doing so amazing, up until the guys came over, causing a riot at our table. I rolled my eyes as Josh wrapped his arms around my waist, not a big hindrance, but it was unnerving to have majority of his fans glare at me because he wasn't hugging them.

"Josh, go get ready for the show." I mumbled, smiling at a fan who was ordering something. "You're a distraction."

"You're distracting me." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my neck. "Stop being so damn beautiful." I giggled and attempted to listen to the glaring girl in front of me try to ask for a shirt. "You gonna watch the show?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded,"Of course, genius."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm engaged!" Bre squealed, settling down in the back lounge. We were all decked out in our Doctor Who gear, ready to watch the brand new episode of the new season. "God, this is so exciting!"

I laughed, "I know! I'm so excited for you, Bre. Now shut up. Doctor Who is on."

The rest of the episode, Bre and I were at the edge of our seats, watching with anticipation as to what was going to happen in the new season. Soon, the shows credits were rolling, leaving Bre and I in tears. My mouth was wide open as I sat with shock from the episode and what had unfolded.

"She can't have children?!" I squealed, burying my face into a pillow. "That's so unfair!"

"_I know!_" Bre cried, blowing her nose into a tissue. "Steven Moffat, you ass!"_  
_

We heard laughing and looked up to see Josh and Matt laughing as we are crying in the back room to the Doctor credits. Both of us pouted, tears still falling down our faces. They made their way over and sat down beside us, pulling us into their laps.

"It's just so sad. She loves him so much."

Josh chuckled and pressed a kiss to my temple, earning a watery smile from me. I looked over at Bre and Matt, who were grinning at Josh and I. I rolled my eyes and buried my face into his chest. Soon, I was falling asleep to the sounds of my friends talking around me.

* * *

"Hey, Bry. Come on, babe." Josh whispered into my ear. "It's time to get up."

I moaned in annoyance, swatting him away as I turned to face the inside of the bunk. "G'way." I grumbled, burying my face deeper into the pillow. "Dun wan'a get up."

Josh laughed and pressed a kiss to my revealed shoulder. "Come on, baby. We need to get up."

I sat up and looked at him, "No, _you _have to get up. You have two interviews and a show tonight. Me? I get to lay in bed until I have to start setting up the merch table with Bre. So, neener neener."

And with that, I promptly fell back into my pillow and back to sleep with Josh chuckling in the background.


	6. I love you

"Hey, Bryleigh. Come on, we got merch to set up." Bre whispered, shaking my shoulder gently. "You've slept all day." She pressed harder against my shoulder and my arm swung back, connecting with something soft. She moaned and I heard a thump as she fell to the floor. "You hit my boob you bitch!" She griped, chuckling.

I turned over to face the small girl that is my best friend. I smirked in victory as she glared up at me from the floor, her breast cupped tightly in her hands. She stuck her tongue out at me, her face twisted into a grimace. I laughed , swinging my legs over the side of the bunk, my feet touching base on the bus floor.

"Alright, let me get dressed."

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite loose tank top, slipping into them quickly. I grinned at my reflection, putting on a little make up so I didn't look so dead. I still wasn't sleeping properly, especially since I could never sleep in moving vehicles anyways. Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I walked out to where Bre was waiting to head out to the venue.

"Jeez, you look like shit, Bry."

I glared at my best friend, a frown prominent on my lips. "Well, thanks, bitch."

She giggled and threw me a piece of cinnamon toast. I grinned, accepting the food hungrily. Finishing my food quickly, we headed off the bus. I blinked sleepily as the night air hit me, sending a shiver through my body. I sighed and spread my arms out, letting the cold engulf me and cool off my heated skin. Bre stared at me strangely and pressed her hand to my forehead, frowning slightly.

"Bry, you're burning up. Is that why you slept all day?" She asked, curiously. "Are you okay?"

I turned and looked at her frowning face, a puzzled look on mine. "I don't think I'm sick. I'm just really hot and tired." I bit my lip, pressing her cold hand back to my forehead, and sighed contentedly. "That feels so good."

* * *

Later on that night, I realized what Bre had been talking about. I started feeling nauseous and extremely dizzy, nearly passing out as I handed some girl her t-shirt and bracelet.

"Bryleigh, go lay down on the bus. We do _not _need you passing out and hurting yourself!" Bre called, frowning over at me. "You are so stubborn."

I grinned at her, before throwing my arm over my mouth and coughing violently. I made my way out of the venue and headed towards the bus, my legs wobbling beneath me. I groaned and dropped to my knees, retching violently in the middle of the bus lot, the contents of my stomach spilling across the asphalt.

Of course, I never liked being sick. Ever since I was a little girl, I would always get upset and cry whenever I didn't feel good. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when tears started dripping down my heated face. I fell back onto my knees and breathed deeply.

"Bryleigh, you okay?" Alex Gaskarth called, walking past as I pulled in heaving breaths. "Bry? Oh, god." He grabbed me underneath my arms and pulled me up as I swayed in his grips.

"Dizzy." I mumbled, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I heard people shouting and then it all got heavy and distorted, like I was underwater. I could hear someone calling my name, trying to get me to wake up, but I couldn't open my eyes. They were too heavy. Lights danced behind my eyelids and I was going under, like being anesthetized.

"Bryleigh, I love you."

* * *

**First of all, I am SO sorry it's late. I have had the biggest writer's block in the face of humanity. It's been a year since I could think of anything to write. I feel so bad and I'm going to try to update more often, when I can. I'm working and trying to get things settled, like driving and getting a car and going back to school.**

**Second, It's really short and I apologize again. Like I said, this writer's block has been killing me. It had gotten to the point that every time I opened the document, I started crying, because I couldn't think of anything. I've been dealing with my depression as much as I can.**


End file.
